


Spring, Rain, and Every Other Cliche

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some boyfriends enjoying spring showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring, Rain, and Every Other Cliche

It’s spring when they meet.

The season of new beginnings, rebirths, fresh starts, and all the other verses or phrases poets dribble on about in their ramblings in the back of smoke-filled bars. It’s the time where everything is fresh and new and the sun doesn’t burn too hot. When one can dance in the rain while the umbrella rests somewhere in the back of your closet, a million miles away from your thoughts.

That’s when you meet him.

It smells like wet flower petals and and the smoke of a pizza place across the street. He’s sopping wet, hair flying away from his face to send droplets to meet relatives in puddles below. His clothes cling to him like cold to ice and he doesn’t look like he has a care in the world.

You’re standing beneath some awning when you first see him.

Afraid to venture out. Afraid to touch his drenched curls and afraid of brushing them from his face. Afraid to ask him why he chooses a day with rain to dance without abandon; a day where blue skies have fled to greener pastures.

He looks at you and it’s like every cliche romance movie you’ve ever seen suddenly splices together in some confusing chain of three hours of heartsick and one planned sequel, where you give him every part of the warmth in your chest to dry off.

You’re all beating chest and numb hands. Maybe it’s because it’s cold outside, or maybe it’s because you feel like you’re falling at a hundred miles per hour and you’re not sure he’ll catch you. It’s pathetic how shaken you are, timid hand reaching forward.

He grins when he sees it, grins like he’s cracked a puzzle he couldn’t solve. All the pieces sliding together with such an ease that he isn’t sure it wasn’t already finished to begin with.

You’re being pulled out from under.

-neath your feet. The falling is back as each step you take toward open air makes you question whether gravity isn’t out of order for today. Like, perhaps space was thrown out of whack somewhere with your mind and the two will orbit endlessly as you try to memorize the lines of his face. Like, someone pressed the wrong button and now gravity is shut off completely and that’s why you feel like you’re flying as he spins you. Like, temperature has been switched around because when you hold his hand, you burn with a million degrees of heat and wishes and everything else his laughter promises you. The cold can only exist where his body doesn’t find yours.

You think maybe you’ve gone insane. The idea of running with him into storms doesn’t seem as far-fetched as it should. Running away over hills and into forever with the simple plan of dancing in the rain.

It must be spring fever, you decide. It must be because it’s the atmosphere of it all that draws you into him. Not his slightly crooked smile, damp hair, drenched clothes, awkward demeanor, too tall legs, lanky arms, or the fact that his face holds sunshine that you wish you could capture tight within your mind to pull out whenever there are days you wish never happened. No, it’s the feel of the air on your skin after he kisses you, warm fighting the cold on your face. No, it’s the feel of his arms around you, weight that doesn’t pull you down at all like you thought it would. No, it’s the way the front of your shoes fit so well against his, like they were crafted in fate so that one day, when you kiss and lose your mind, you can say your shoes were what did it.

No, it’s the fact that it’s spring and it’s the season for one to begin a new, be born again, start fresh, dance in the rain, and maybe

fall in love, in sync, in motion

with someone who isn’t afraid to do it all with you.

**Author's Note:**

> keeping my spam going, whoo.


End file.
